rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GuyWithThePie/The End of Off Topic: Part II
So this is it. The last day of Off Topic. For over a decade, this subforum has served as THE place for ROBLOXians who wanted to talk about anything that was on their minds. Now, we are approaching its end. I first started playing ROBLOX all the way back in October 14 of 2008, under the username BloxBoy161. I was only seven years old at the time and all I ever did was play games, nothing else. It wasn't until I made Robloxrocks3376 that I decided to explore the site more. That was when I discovered the forums. Off Topic was a quite different place back in 2009. It truly was off topic. People just talked about whatever, there were no inside jokes, popular OTers, incidents, none of that. There were no veterans or noobs as the subforum was only two years old at the time, it was just a place where anybody could fit in. It would be this subforum, along with other communities such as YouTube, where I would learn how the internet truly worked outside of Flash games. One of my earliest memories of this place was asking, "How do I flame someone?" because I was completely unfamiliar with the concept of a flamewar. Things changed in 2012. OT was slowly shaping into the place it is today. Drama started, incidents were going on left and right. This would also be the year where a majority of you guys joined, as quite a few older users, like yours truly, had already left. I felt left out. Me not being one to participate in drama, I started to feel more and more like a nobody as the flamewars and incidents started to pile up. I felt like the only way to get people to notice me was to start being edgy. I filterpassed, posted offsite links, and was generally a rude and annoying person. I learned my lesson once I got IP banned, and BloxBoy161, which I had been using as an alt after I discovered that it still existed, was terminated. Up until that very moment, I had never been IP banned or terminated. I was terrified and decided to lay low for the next few months. Since then, I've been trying to better myself as a person. Things were looking up in the following years. The drama started to die down, people became friendlier, and I made some friends, some of which I still talk to these days. I have this subforum to thank for the amount of time I've spent on ROBLOX. While the gameplay and creation aspects will always come first, it was communities like these that kept me going for nearly nine years. The forum has become one of the last places to meet others as experienced as you are, and it's this one fact that will truly make me miss Off Topic along with all the other deleted subforums once they're gone. I will now present a list of people I'd like to thank for years of fun. I've never been into the whole "Favorite OTers List" thing, so this is the closest you'll get from me. *Boring, fastlane250, IcyTheHedgehog and others: Thank you for sticking around from the beginning all the way to the very end. *ToySackBoyLBP2, FoxerzXD, and others: Thank you for being such great friends. *StreetsOfSimCity, Slaya, and Heartstrings: Thank you for making me laugh endlessly with your trolling and brutal honesty. *Legoseed: Thank you for being such a great role model. You showed us that with enough time and dedication, anyone can work their way up the ladder. *Koopa: Thank you for proposing a board dedicated to off topic discussion. If not for you, the forums may have looked wildly different today. And you, the reader: Thank you for keeping Off Topic alive for all these years. We couldn't have made it without you. And now, I would like to close off with this statement. As someone who has used these forums, and ROBLOX in general, for over eight years without ever really stopping to take a break, I've seen lots of things come and go. From the removal of short-lived subforums like Forum Games and ROBLOX Mobile, to the introduction of All Things ROBLOX, which would eventually become a huge community on the same level of OT and RT. Now, it seems like it's time for the next big change. From the community: Thanks for 10 years of fun, ROBLOX. -Robloxrocks3376, longtime forumer and ROBLOXian Category:Blog posts